Precision Sniper Rifle
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 77|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = |released = 11.4.0}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a bolt action sniper rifle similar to Elephant Hunter. It has a long barrel and a black scope. Strategy It has devastating damage, low rate of fire, fairly low ammo and high mobility. Tips *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim at the head to maximize damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target, tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *Avoid camping on the same place if you are camping, just move to another area to avoid retaliation. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Ambush from behind. *You can pick off its users with a sniper weapon. *Use an area damage weapon if encountering its users in close range. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Close-range encounter is a best bet since the scope is quite disorienting in that range. Firing sound *One Shot's Theme *Military-themed VS Elephant Hunter UP1 *Advantages **A one shot kill. **Has 120 mobility. **Has 20X scope. *Neutral **Scoped **Has same fire rate. *Disadvantages **Cannot be used when cornered. **Hard to use in close range. Trivia *It is based on the Barrett M98B (Bravo) bolt-action sniper rifle. *It can instant headshot kill all bosses in campaign, including the Bug. *It has been nicknamed as "Legend Sniper", due to its deadly damage. *There exists its second generation version in the 17.5.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest